


Mama!

by Kiramochis



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, It's the TrigTsumu Agenda, TriTsumu kids!, please love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiramochis/pseuds/Kiramochis
Summary: That's my mama!





	Mama!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on a phone, so the tags are technically incomplete ^^'. I'll update them tomorrow when I'm on my chromebook
> 
> This features (almost) all of my TRITsumu kids, including the two RyuTsumu kids I made, but never properly talked about outside of a thread on Twitter
> 
> For a refresher on the kids and their ages in this fic (plus the RyuTsumu kids):  
> Yaotome Takehiro: Oldest GakuTsumu child, has Tsumugi's hair and eyes but bangs look similar to Otoharu (7-8 years old)
> 
> Yaotome Chiharu: Youngest GakuTsumu kid, has Gaku's hair and purplish eyes. Seven years younger than Takehiro (Newborn to 1 year old)
> 
> Kujo Nori: Only TennTsumu child, has Tenn's hair color and Tsumugi's eye color. Bangs side similar to Riku (5 years old)
> 
> Tsunashi Daisuke: Oldest RyuTsumu child, Ryu's lookalike, hair styled like Ryu's before joining YaoPro (8 years old)
> 
> Tsunashi Kentaro: Youngest RyuTsumu child, has Ryu's hair color but Tsumugi's eyes, also a Ryu lookalike in terms of Pre-Idol hair. One year younger than Daisuke (7 years old)

Takehiro could feel himself coming out of dreamland in the middle of the night. He groggily sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness of his bedroom. Deciding that he wanted a glass of water, the little boy carefully got out of his warm bed. With his beloved stuffed rabbit in his arms, Takehiro carefully left his room. He didn’t want to wake up his parents or Chiharu.

When Takehiro made his way into the kitchen, he peeked into the living room to see if either Mama or Papa was still awake, only to find three strangers on his couch. All of them were children around his age. There were two boys, both had brown hair. One of them had brown eyes while the other had pink. They looked almost like Uncle Ryu. The third child was a little girl, about 5 or so with hair in such a light shade of pink it almost looked white. Her hair was collected into a ponytail that tied on the side of her head. Her bangs looked like Uncle Riku and Uncle Tenn’s, with one side of the fringe being longer than the other side. Like one of the boys, her eyes were pink. All three sets of eyes where on Takehiro, and he gulped, his grip on his rabbit.

The girls eyes shined as she saw the rabbit in his arms and ran to him. “Is that Pero-chan?” She asked. Takehiro looked down at the light purple colored rabbit. Uncle Iori gave it to him when he was a baby, he didn’t know its origins. Before Takehiro could even respond, the girl snatched the stuffed rabbit out of his hands.

“Hey give that back!” Takehiro said, trying to grab his rabbit. The little girl kept examining the toy as she dodged Takehiro. One of the boys, the one with brown eyes, got off the couch and walked over to the bickering children.

“Alright you two that’s enough.” The boy grabbed the rabbit from the girls arms and handed it back to Takehiro. He was a bit taller than Takehiro expected. While he towered over the girl, Takehiro wasn’t that much shorter than him.

“Thank you.” Takehiro said, hiding the toy behind his back.

“Come on that’s no fair!” The girl argued. “I just wanted to see if it was Pero-chan!”

“Nori-chan we’re guests in his home, remember.” The boy said with a smile. So the girl’s name was Nori? She was kinda cute, and so was her name so it fit perfectly. “I’m sorry about her, she’s spoiled.”

“Am not!” Takehiro wondered if they where brother and sister. They didn’t really look alike, the brown eyed boy looked more like the pink eyed boy. The remaining child was still on the couch, playing with the hem of his pants. He would look at them occasionally before focasing back on his pants.

“Wait a minute we haven’t introduced ourselves have we?” The brown eyed boy said, breaking his argument with Nori. “My name is Tsunashi Daisuke, and the kid pouting on the couch is my little brother Kentaro.” At the mention of his name, Kentaro perked his head up. Takehiro made eye contact with the strange boy, and then promptly looked away.

“I’m Kujo Nori!” Nori said, a bright smile on her name. “What’s your name?”

“Y-Yaotome Takehiro.”

“Like Uncle Gaku?” A soft voice said, which must have been Kentaro. The boy walked over to the other children. “Are you Uncle Gaku’s son?”

“Uncle Gaku and Uncle Mitsuki don’t have a son, Ken. They have a daughter.” Daisuke said, which caused Nori’s face to crunch.

“Uncle Gaku and Uncle Ryu have a son! Uncle Mitsuki and Uncle Sogo don’t have any kids.” Nori said.

“No, Papa is married to Mama, and their kids are me and Chi-chan.” Takehiro said. How could Papa be married to Uncle Mitsuki or Uncle Ryu when he was married to Mama? Uncle Mitsuki was with Uncle Nagi and Uncle Ryu was married to Uncle Sogo.

Daisuke and Kentaro looked at each other and blinked. Kentaro looked at Takehiro, his pink eyes boring holes into Takehiro’s own. “What’s your Mama’s name?”

“Yaotome Tsumugi.”

“What was her name before married your Papa?”

“Takanashi Tsumugi.” Takehiro answered. Nori frowned.

“That’s my Mommy!” She screamed. “Mommy is married to Daddy! Kujo Tenn!”

“Nori-chan keep it down!” Daisuke said, trying to calm down the little girl. “You’ll wake up Uncle Gaku and Chi-chan!”

“No!” Nori screamed. “I want my Mommy!”

“She’s our Mama too you know!” Kentaro said. “How can she be your Mama when she’s our Mama?”

“Ken don’t you start too!” Daisuke said. Nori began crying, fat tears rolling down her face which Daisuke quickly began trying to dry.

Takehiro tried to get a grip on what was going on right now. Nori was Uncle Tenn and Mama’s daughter, while Daisuke and Kentaro where Uncle Ryu and Mama’s sons. There wasn’t a fifth child in the room claiming to be Nori’s sibling, so she was most likely an only child, which would explain her bratty behavior. She wasn’t used to the responsibility of being an older sibling like Takehiro and Daisuke are. On that matter, if Nori kept crying, no doubt she would wake up Mama, Papa and Chiharu. If Mama and Papa saw this mess, who knows what would happen!

“Everyone be quiet!” Takehiro screamed, which silenced Nori and Daisuke. ‘Pero-chan’ dropped out of his hand and landed on the floor.

“Takehiro-kun…” Daisuke said. Nori quickly hid behind the oldest Tsunashi brother, tears falling down her cheeks. Kentaro looked back at Takehiro and frowned. He wasn’t even speaking but he probably shouldered the blame for Takehiro’s sudden outburst anyway. He was the shy type, Takehiro knew these kinds of kids at school. Even if they weren’t at fault, they would still feel guilty when the teacher yelled at the class.

Takehiro picked up the fallen toy and handed it to Nori. Pero-chan was his prized possession, the only thing he loved more than his family. If it would keep Nori from screaming again, he would let her have it. “Here.”

“But he’s yours.” Nori sniffed.

“It’s as an apology.” The little girl carefully took the rabbit from Takehiro’s hands and cradled it close, smiling.

“Your little sister,” Kentaro asked suddenly “how old is she?”

“She’s still a baby.” It seemed like Kentaro was trying to wrap his head around this as well. There was an unanswered question: How did they get into his house? Papa locks the doors every night, and it looks like the door was still locked. No windows seemed to be opened either.

Before Takehiro had the chance to ask the very important question, a question that probably should have been asked when he first saw them, the sound of a door opened and closed. Feet walked down the hallway, the steps heavy. It must have been Papa! He must have heard Nori screaming and went to find out what was happening! Takehiro immediately began to panic, worrying on how Papa was going to react when he sees three kids claiming to be Mama’s. Would he wake up Mama and ask for an explanation? What if he accuses her of cheating? Mama and Papa could get a divorce!

Right as Takehiro was preparing for the worse, a face he wasn’t expecting to see turned the corner. It wasn’t Papa, because Papa has silver hair and silver eyes. The person who locked eyes with Takehiro, didn’t have either of those features. His hair was brown and his eyes where pink. It was Uncle Torao! Uncle Torao lived with Uncle Minami, why was he here?

Uncle Torao raised an eyebrow at the four kids in the living room. “What are you kids doing here?”

A second set of footsteps became known, and that was clearly Mama who was coming down the hallway. “Torao-kun is something wrong?”

“Nothing honey, go back to bed.” Nori frowned, and she looked like she was ready to begin crying again. Kentaro’s lips began to tremble, and Takehiro could feel himself wanting to cry too. He wanted to scream so loudly his throat hurt, he wanted to cry so much that his head hurt. He wanted Mama and Papa to wrap their arms around him and tell him that it was alright, that this was all a bad dream and that they love him more than anything in the world.

He wanted to wake up from this nightmare, and he did.

Gaku shot up in bed, his breath labored. He looked down to see Tsumugi sleeping peacefully next to him. He looked down to his right hand and saw his silver wedding band on his ring finger.

He quickly got out of bed and walked down to Takehiro’s room. He carefully opened the door and saw his son sleeping peacefully in his bed, Pero-chan on the floor. He then closed the door and walked to Chiharu’s room. He opened the door and found her asleep in her crib, binky in her mouth. Gaku sighed in relief and went back to his room.

When Gaku opened the door, he was greeted with Tsumugi sitting up in bed. “Did something happen?”

“Just a bad dream.” Gaku walked back to bed and kissed Tsumugi on the forehead before crawling back into bed. “I’ll tell you about it in the morning.”

Tsumugi hummed and laid back down on the bed. Gaku joined her, and promptly wrapped his arms around her, snuggling his face into her hair.

“Good night Gaku.” Tsumugi said, her voice quiet.

“Good night my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> These scenes seem a bit to... complex for characters under the age of 10 and I am horrible at transitioning from dream to reality, please forgive me
> 
> Alternate ending: Gaku climbing ontop of Tsumugi and whispering "I think I want another baby" into her ear
> 
> If you see any grammatical errors, or if anything doesn't flow easy please let me know!
> 
> Scream at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiramochis/) about TRITsumu kids and help me make more Tsumugi Ship kids


End file.
